


The faces of a worn, defeated people

by thatoneshippyblog



Series: Easy as Life [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Incest, Multi, Mutilation, Physical Abuse, Religious Fanaticism, Sadism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshippyblog/pseuds/thatoneshippyblog
Summary: The creation of the island, the children it sired, and the relationships that formed.
Series: Easy as Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The faces of a worn, defeated people

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, happy five year anniversary to me starting this series. Also, I'm not dead. Huzzah?
> 
> This was originally written/posted [right here](https://thatoneshippyblog.tumblr.com/post/162105051850/for-the-prompts-can-we-see-a-bit-of-life-on-the) on June 21, 2017. Please note, though, that I don't use that tumblr anymore. It'd be pointless to follow/submit asks or whatever. 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't edit this; it's being presented in its original style/format/whatever. Just thought I'd upload this as it's part of my ficverse lore. And will be used for upcoming fic/the sequel. 
> 
> Heed the tags. [I didn't feel like tagging all the book characters because let's face it I've mostly turned them into my ocs lmaooo I didn't even read the books but here we are]

**Anonymous asked: For the prompts, can we see a bit of life on the isle? With some of the other VKs maybe?**

okay okay OKAY OKAY first thing you gotta understand is that this is not an actual fic. it’s more bullet point information/rambling on the history-ish of the island and the next generation of “villains“ and stuff. there’s probably hidden spoilers in this lmao second thing you gotta understand is i do not under any circumstance believe that all the heroes and all the villains had children at the exact same time THAT IS STUPID AND SHIT WRITING so yeah people are different ages than presented in the source materials [not that it matters because it’s all inconsistent anyway screw you disney] third is that i am stupid and have provided a map of the island as well as ages of the kids right here so yay?

WARNINGS for the headcanons below: mentions of, implications of, and allusions to the following: incestuous rape, pregnancy by rape, religious fanaticism [skip the frollo section please], body mutilation, underage rape, forced prostitution, violence, alcoholism, annnnd idk stuff. i don’t even remember what i wrote lmao BUT THIS IS OVER 5K PUNCH ME IN THE FACE also if the read more doesn’t work i’m so sorry folks especially to mobile users fuck

The first law of the universe an islander learned was that there was nowhere they could go. Those stuck within the prison who actually cared about history and knowledge would speak of the Damnation Day, the day all those considered Evil or Other were rounded up and placed upon a bit of earth that Should Not Be. Many of the prisoners were in a stupor, a leftover from the magic that ripped them from their lives, or worse, from Death, and not much fight was given, too many beings barely able to walk straight from the sheer trauma it took to bring them there. It was only when the barrier, later called Hell's Gate, was erected that sense flowed back into the inhabitants of the Land of the Damned. 

Confusion, outrage, and despair settled over every prisoner. The loudest were the creatures of magic. No longer could they breathe, could they /feel/, the silence all around them nearly drove them mad. It was the first time anyone had seen Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, so ill-composed, so beside herself, and the absurdity of the now diminutive fae screeching orders to tear down the barrier brought many to fits of laughter. They laughed even as Maleficent quieted, even as she repeated her order with a type of calmness only found before a storm, even as she moved forward as if still a tall, regal being of power. 

The laughter died down when the Great Fae clutched some poor fool's neck, but it didn't stop completely; now people jeered at the fact that a man could be so weak as to let such a small Woman (an insult that Maleficent would not forget nor forgive) grip him. The laughter picked up again when Maleficent issued her order for a third time. When no one complied, the Mistress of all Evil dragged that poor fool, clawing and fighting, to the bridge, to the barrier, and smashed his face to the force field.

No one laughed as a great lightning show erupted. No one laughed as bloodcurdling screams filled the air. No one laughed as the smell of burning flesh grew sharper. No one laughed when Maleficent finally pulled the poor fool away from the barrier, showing them all that he no longer had anything resembling a full face, showing that he had become limp in her vice grip. The Great Fae, for no one would dare say otherwise now, released him and did not react to the sickening thud his body made as it crumbled to the ground; she merely showed them all her hand, her arm, skin and clothing untouched in comparison to the poor fool's half melted face and charred clothing. Maleficent issued her order for the final time.

People scrambled.

A full year passed in trying to find any way through the barrier, as the inhabitants weren't so keen to share the same fate as the Poor Fool, a pathetic creature who had /survived/ and /lived/ with his agony. However, even the those who fancied history would wave away this time period. No one was successful, after all, and the construction of the island boroughs were less than fascinating to anyone, particularly those who had shed blood to mark the borders.

A mark of note in the island's history, however, was that a year and a half after Damnation Day fornication became widespread, violent or not, borne from the frustration and hopelessness of the unsuccessful attempts at breaking the barrier.

\--- The Next Generation ---

Anthony Tremaine was the first child born unto the island, nearly nine months after Damnation Day. His birth had caused Anastasia Tremaine grief, had caused her to become a recluse, running away from such talk of being so easy that her first priority on the island was to spread her legs. This, however, didn't bother her nearly as much as the disgusted whispers that the one who sired her son was on the mainland, having forgotten all about the hideous, loose woman rotting away on the island. These rumors, rumors of descending from a Good bloodline, would haunt the boy all his life.

The only child on the island, Anthony was kept close to his mother, his aunt, and his grandmother, hidden away from threats. It would be several months before another child would join the island, but even then, Anthony was watched closely by his relatives, relatives who still believed in such a thing as nobility on such a low and forsaken bit of earth. (It would be the Lady Tremaine's idea to start some type of schooling for the misbegotten youth of the island.) Strict discipline was required the moment he could sit on his own, and harsh punishment was felt for even the tiniest infractions. Anthony grew up with manners that concealed caution and contempt, with a sense of familial duty and honor, with the knowledge that his mother would never look directly at his face or into his eyes. His only saving grace wouldn't appear until five years later.

The second child born unto the island was Claudine Frollo, arriving seven months after Anthony. A wisp even as a child, blonde and pale as a ghost, Claudine had the unfortunate luck to grow up under the newly formed Mission of Claude Frollo, and it would be sooner rather than later that her position in the Mission became clear. She would not be the first child her father sired, nor would she be the only child siring her own relatives, but she would be the only one permitted to education outside of the Mission — not that it would pierce the thick fog of a brainwashing institution.

Claude Frollo professed himself molded by the fires of Hell, as the sole being capable of seeing the True Light and bringing all lost souls back to the One True God's Grace. So disheartened were some of the nameless prisoners that they, in their despair, fell prey to Frollo's clutches. Those on the island that remained of saner minds knew better than to outwardly oppose or confront Frollo or any member of his insanity, especially that of Claudine and her sires and relatives. So strong was Frollo's fanaticism and so deeply did his followers believe in it, that they would deliver a no-holds-barred beating, and no matter how young or how wisp-like they were, the damage would be great. Claudine had, and would have, no saving grace.

Ten months after Anthony was born, a third child was delivered unto the island in the raven haired Harriet Hook. Her father, the great Captain himself, had scoffed at his offspring, cursed the sex openly, having blamed the female race for his failures. Harriet grew up in harsh criticism of a feature she had no control in, grew up in jeers and laughter from the Captain's entire crew and its wenches. For no woman could be on a ship, for a woman only had one use. Harriet grew hardened, grew swift, grew cruel, bashed her own face bloody in an effort to curb any softness or attractiveness to her features, kept her hair shorter than that of her father's and tied back.

Despite her efforts, Harriet never gained her father's approval or respect. In order to rise in rank, in order to show her worth, Harriet, aged fifteen, turned her blade on the Captain himself, taking his other hand and tossing it into the depths of the sea that the barrier allowed. Only then did Harriet gain something akin to respect from the one who sired her, and Harriet took his crew, and the surrounding areas, for herself. Harriet would make no alliances, would rely on no one but the crew she won, though never enough, never with her life, never with her body. She held no one close, her cruelest strength, her damning weakness.

Siu was born unto the island some months after Harriet, the fourth child of the island and the first among the Hun clans. She would not be the last of Shun Yu's heirs, but she would be the fiercest. Her gender was never an issue, but her training was nevertheless severe, harsh and bone breaking brutal. Her siblings, and other clan members, would constantly ambush her, intent on climbing the ranks, and she would cut them down each time, though not without wounds of her own. Shun Yu pushed her harder than any of his sires, threw her to his warriors when least expected. Siu trusted no one but herself, and she would be one of the few that would have no tolerance for Jay's play at truces. Under her watch, no one would cross their borders, not even the Great Fae's offspring.

Drury Tremaine, fifth child of the island, came nearly two years after his cousin Anthony. His jet black hair matched the blackness of his heart from early on, evident in how he delighted in bullying his older cousin. Drizella took pride in cultivating the child's malice, and often flaunted the fact that her son had Bad blood flowing through his veins, which only caused a deeper resentment to fester within both Anastasia and Anthony. Drury would be the first of many spawn of Drizella, and he would be the cruelest. Appearing as a dandy outside of his mother's home, Drury kept a low profile and a dagger up his sleeve and in his boot, his usual prey the youth of the island, his siblings, and especially his older cousin.

Next came the Gaston twins, unremarkable as their father, spawned from his favorite whore. Petty, dim, and brutish, the twins grew to be so much like their father that rumors of cloning spread for a brief period. The only quality they lacked was a decent intellect, not that they needed it when their strength let them handle situations. Being dimwitted mixed dangerously with their sadism, and many inhabitants of the island suffered for it, particularly their many siblings that their father sired.

Harley Sinclair entered the world of the island in secret, protected by her mother. Helga knew that if Rourke found out about the child, he would do all in his power to kill it, as the moment he and Helga found each other on the island, they resumed their fight to the death. So hidden away in the island's nooks and crannies, Harley grew up with the training of her mother, learning all the skills and techniques that made her mother deadly in her first life. When she was old enough, Harley made her presence known, made her strength known, made it known that no one, not even Rourke, could keep her down.

However, Harley, for whatever reason, had a softness that couldn't quite be extinguished, which only made her fight harder, win any battle that presented itself. Except for one (who could win against a thieving street rat that did not care if he lived or died?). Though she wasn't adverse to forming alliances, so did regularly, in fact, Harley did not need a saving grace. She was the saving grace.

Lila Rourke appeared not long after Harley, though her birth was not kept secret. Rourke, leader of all the rogues and AWOL soldiers and mercenaries, scoffed at the birth, at the woman who had the audacity to bear a female, and he pushed Lila through harsh training, spitting hate and abuse at her throughout. Rourke spoke regularly of Helga, often demanding Lila take his former lieutenant's life in order to prove herself. Lila would fall sleep with thoughts of killing both her father and the woman who damned him.

However, when Harley Sinclair revealed herself to the island, when she rose in reputation and standing, Lila found herself conflicted for reasons she could not explain. Time and time again, Lila would challenge Harley, and time and time again, Lila would just barely lose. A sneaking suspicion that Harley was holding back grew in Lila's mind, and her conflicted feeling only became more muddled. Though she didn't fully understand at the time, Lila already knew her saving grace.

Two years after Harriet's birth, Harry came into the world. His mother, spurned from her lover's favor, put into his head the need to rise up to meet the expectations of her once Captain. Much too soft, too /pretty/, brown hair instead of black, Harry was dismissed and disowned by the Captain. Adamant to prove his worth, Harry lingered, to the great annoyance of the Captain, who gave the eleven-year-old waif to his thirteen-year-old daughter, instructing her to make of the brat what she would. Though Harry initially saw the order as a boon, he had overlooked the intense jealousy and malice in his half-sister's eyes.

Harry was everything Harriet had beaten out of her system, and he was punished for it, made to clean and scrub and service as good as any wench would. It was light at first, his tasks, only dipping hesitantly and briefly into a crew member's bunk, but when his prettiness did not fade, Harriet forced him into a full time wench under the threat of taking his hand. When Harriet took control of the crew, she owned Harry completely, all while pushing the thought that Harry would never be worthy of her father's name deeper into his head. Though unable to picture it, Harry's saving grace would appear in his fourteenth year of life.

Jay came with a new year. A couple months later, Mal arrived. Several months later, Evie entered the scene. And so the island was changed forever.

A month after Evie's birth, Uma came unto the island through a most crude and unnatural method. Being a primarily potion-based sea witch, Ursula had long ago acquainted herself with the ins and outs of both biology and chemistry, and the island prison presented her with unique opportunity. Though mostly confined to the waters surrounding the island, infinitesimal compared to the open, deep seas, Ursula traveled the land, her tentacles perfect for snagging and dragging her victims back to the shoals around the island. There, she would operate, and there, she became the second to learn of the island's secret.

Uma was Ursula's first truly successful experiment: combining human DNA with her own and letting the creation gestate inside one of a her victims. When Uma grew, and grew strong and as healthy as the island permitted, when she proved to her creator that the process worked, that it didn't only sire pathetic splices that couldn't survive life, Ursula set about perfecting her art. Uma was forced on land, cast out by her creator for being unable to live properly in the water, and she was forced to find a place where she belonged. With the knowledge of what she was, with the knowledge of what happened to her siblings before her, with the knowledge that Ursula didn't plan to stop making her creations, Uma watched and waited for opportunity to belong. She got her chance at fourteen, when she would best Harriet Hook herself, taking a portion of Harriet's territory and a certain he-wench for her own.

Later, in the fall, Gil was born. His birthplace was the southern coast of the island, as his mother's dwelling was in Hook's domain, so the identity of his father was kept from him, as the time around his birth was still filled with blood and turf wars. The years passed, the rivers of blood becoming trickling brooks as the wars calmed, and Gil finally learned that Gaston had sired him. Against his mother's advice, Gil crossed the borders to be recognized, for his blood to be recognized.

Being a dirty blond and only semi-muscular, Gil was dismissed by Gaston on sight, unimpressed with the lack of resemblance. When Gil insisted, the Gaston twins decided to assert their dominance with the only way they knew. Gil returned to his mother's shack three days later, dragging his broken body across the battered threshold, and didn't leave the dwelling close to a fortnight. From then on, Gil was mostly a target to those of Gaston's turf as well as Hook's, for betraying the borough's pack leader. Gil became proficient at using his fists, grew stronger from every fight, grew more and more isolated. His saving grace would not present itself until he was fourteen.

Ginny Gothel was born three months into a new year, suffering a mother who never wanted her in the first place. Neglect became Ginny's only friend, and when she grew into a beautiful flower despite the dank and the darkness, her mother cut up her face so that the daughter's attractiveness would never surpass her own. Ginny only wandered about in the pitch black of night, along the southeast coast of the island, along Ursula's waters and the sea witch's creations, hoping to be pulled under or taken for experiments herself. Only then would she be truly wanted for something. Ginny never found her saving grace in the cool waters of the night, but she did find it with the dawn's light reflecting off of aqua hair.

Halfway between summer and fall, Freddie Facilier breathed for the first time. The moment she could rationalize, Freddie knew something was off with her world. People mocked her father, called him Shadow Man instead of Facilier, and Freddie was under the impression the nickname had more to do with the color of her father's skin. She learned the reason for the nickname and the way everything felt off-kilter was because magic could not exist on the island. Except in one way. As her father was headmaster of Dragon Hall, Freddie spent her time in the school, in its library, anywhere to learn of a way to restore magic, to restore life, onto the island. However, her father shut her down and, in doing so, told her the secrets of the island. Freddie did not like the stillness and the silence, but she remained still and silent herself, electing to spend her free time with Yen Sid. Nothing should ever disturb the balance around the island. She wouldn't be ready for when it broke.

Five years after Anthony was born, his mother birthed Aloysius Tremaine, a girl (despite the name her mother bestowed upon her) with strawberry blond hair instead of Anthony's red. The moment Anthony laid eyes on his younger sister, the only sibling he'd ever have, he swore to protect her not only from the dangers lurking on the island, but from their own cousin. Especially their cousin. With her brother's protection, Aloysius (known as Wishes in the confines of her own room, courtesy of Anthony) grew up as demure as any proper highborn lady, aided by her dutiful older brother who saw to it that she had anything she needed or required.

Inwardly, however, war raged. She hated her cousins, Drury the most, hated the prison that was her mother's house, hated the strict expectation of her grandmother. To and from school, always escorted by her brother, Aloysius saw the other young folk of the island jeer and roughhouse each other, squabble over petty turf borders, and all she wanted was to be in the thick of it, to rule over it. She voiced her thoughts to her brother on a night his injuries were particularly bothersome, gained from another bout to protect her from ruffians and nursed in her room as always, and a kind of delight spread throughout her when all her gentlemanly, soft Anthony merely told her he'd follow whatever decision she'd make. Aloysius bid her time, using her head and her words to secure what she needed to rise. She nearly succeeded.

James Ratcliffe came unto the island next, as unremarkable but power hungry as his former governor father. Dwelling within the borough of the island that Gaston had overtaken, James resigned himself to a status of henchman for the Gaston twins, though the position did come with perks. Whatever the twins left in their wake, James would take his fill, be it bodies or trinkets. Though he excelled at picking up the leftovers, James would be known for his own brand of sadism.

Two years after Lila Rourke was born, Tyler entered life, and to the same set of people that had conceived Lila, a rarity on the island. However, a decent family they were not. Where Lila's training was harsh due to hatred, Tyler's training was harsh due to expectation. Despite the age difference, Tyler was thrust into combat with both his sister and his father's gang of a wannabe army. He wasn't as talented as Lila, a desire to best her burning bright in his gut, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Lila had been holding back during their battles. Tyler didn't realize he was related to her until Rourke made an offhand comment. It was then that he understood the reason why he felt her hesitation to truly finish him, and the revelation left him conflicted.

Another year (three after Harry was born) brought another Hook onto the island — at least, another child that claimed the Hook name, despite the Captain's approval. CJ turned out to be nothing like Harriet or Harry. Brazen, bubbly, and dirty blond, CJ embraced her femininity as much as she embraced her cruelty. Though she was not as strong as Harriet, CJ gained a following simply because she wouldn't back down, took thrilling in challenging not only the other pack leaders but Harriet herself. Harriet's defeat at Uma's hands had only added fuel to fire within CJ, and she continued to challenge her sister's control of the borough they resided in, taking great pleasure in how thin she wore Harriet's patience and forces.

Right in the thick of the Madness Month, Adora and Ruby were borne from the Queen of Hearts. Twins as different as night and day, the redheaded Ruby was soft spoken and reserved in her malice while the blond Adora was boisterous and delighted in hers. They squabbled constantly over who would surpass their mother, and they each expected to rule in some way or fashion. They made for noisy and nosy neighbors, always at ends with the Tremaines, and believed that their family should take control of the borough they resided in from the Tremaines' grip. Only, the twins were too busy fighting each other and dodging their mother's knives to really rule anything other their respective gangs, as small as they were.

Carlos de Vil was born toward the end of summer, the last of in this group of significant children and the catalyst for the formation of the most powerful pack on the island.

JR McLeach was born seven years into the imprisonment. Because his father, once interested in trapping animals instead of humans, resided in the small island borough that Rourke claimed for himself, JR was as much Rourke's property as he was his father's, and JR grew up within Rourke's army. Not much for fighting, JR learned from an early age to recognize a trap. He had to, if he didn't want to spend days at at time in one of his father's crude cages. He shared his knowledge with Tyler Rourke in the hopes of advancing the ranks, but he soon learned that his place was beneath even the grunts. His saving grace was the fact he had none.

Eight years into the imprisonment, and four years after Uma's creation, Uriel was created. Ursula had perfected her art, and her magnum opus was the small creature she called Uriel. With pale blue skin, even paler green hair, and deep purple tentacles, Uriel stayed in the waters around the island, only venturing to the shoals in hopes of catching the aqua hair of what his creator called "the obsolete model." Not quite strong enough to traverse the land, Uriel was kept close to his creator, learning the sea witch's trade, until his ninth year when he finally got close enough to land to speak with the one he viewed as sister.

Despite spending nine years of his short life without interaction from others, Uriel was remarkably adept at reading humans. The only one that gave him trouble was his sister, and for some reason unknown to him, he wanted to please her, wanted to be closer to her, so when Uma asked him to spy on the activities happening on the southern coast, he did without question. When his information helped Uma rise in power, Uriel was kept as an informant, and Uma got her secrets and Uriel got a semi-relationship with his sister.

Five months after Uriel's creation, Mason Medusa was born to the eccentric and wealth seeking Madame residing in the island borough controlled by Hook. Barely old enough to fed for himself, Madame Medusa pushed her son onto Harriet's crew, telling the boy to keep his wits and bring home treasure (for everyone knows that pirates would always acquire treasures). Thankful for his plainness, Mason was given the job of cabin boy by Harriet herself, and though the work was hard and the crew cruel, he was thankful that cabin boy was all he was, having walked in on Harry at his job. When Harriet was defeated in challenge, Mason was one of the ones who regularly felt her anger.

Eight years after her brother Drury, Desideria was born, small and weak due to the fact that her mother had become a lush. A surprisingly happy child, despite the cruelty from her eldest brother and other siblings, the girl earned the name Drizzy from her relatives and peers because of her poor coordination and tendency to chuckle away her clumsiness. She was the only child of Drizella whp was allowed to freely move about in Anastasia's house, and Aloysius sometimes even allowed Drizzy into her room. She was also the only child of Drizella who Anthony kept an eye on, once Aloysius gave her approval. This, it would turn out, was to be Drizzy's saving grace.

A few months after Drizzy arrived on the island, Henry was born. His father, Hans of the Southern Isles, had his title removed by the insistence of Queen Elsa. Not that it mattered, being thirteenth in line. Still, Henry grew up in the Tremaine controlled borough, and as such, his father raised him to be a lord, all manners and cold charm. Hans also instilled a resentment toward the royal family of Arendelle, cursed their name so much that Henry didn't think of them as people so much as the phantoms that condemned them to the island. Henry's only relief from his father was his neighbor, the curious little Drizzy. Nothing muddled her mood, and so Henry felt he could be free around her, and in turn, he could keep an eye out for Drury and his little gang.

\--- Alliances ---

Siu made no alliance with any of the island inhabitants. She only met with an outsider twice. Once when Mal demanded audience to discuss and uphold the borders, and once when she caught Jay sneaking into her territory, for which she threatened to separate his arm from his body. Though she made her stance on outsiders known throughout the clans, some defiant individuals still bartered with Jay.

Harriet made no alliances either. She simply controlled her crew and her territory with an iron fist, which only worsened when she lost, twice, in a challenge issued by Uma.

Drury made alliances in name only, having no issue with stabbing someone in the back should the moment call for it. Sometimes even when it didn't.

Claudine had no alliances, nor did she felt she needed them. All happened according to his will.

Anthony seldom made alliances, though, they happened more when Wishes was born. Everything he did and everyone he aligned himself with had all been in attempt to protect Aloysius, and later, Drizzy.

Uma watched all around her and waited. She held no fear of the waters around the island, even venturing into the shores of the northern and northeastern coasts where the Huns ruled — though, she took care to keep out of sight. While her hair was perfect camouflage in the water, on land she kept it hidden, traversing the borders in order to find something of purpose, to find somewhere she belonged. Her search led her to Harley. Reading Harley's softness rather quickly, Uma asked for training so that she might defend herself should it come to battle. Harley agreed, under the condition that when Uma rose to power, Uma would owe Harley a favor. Uma agreed to the term, and she was taught all manners of techniques, from blades to hand to hand. Uma kept Harley as an ally.

Soon after her newly gained fight experience, Uma took notice of Gil's plight, saw the potential in him each time he won or evaded a battle, and she approached him with the offer to have place where he wouldn't have to watch his back, with the offer of getting even with the Gaston and Hook pack leaders. Gil, having nothing to lose, accepted. At first, he was puzzled when Uma immediately brought him to Harley, as he figured he had all the skill to win a fight already. Harley demonstrated that he, in fact, did not by bringing him to the ground. Uma watched as Harley taught Gil how to harness his speed against bigger opponents, against the swords Harriet and crew loved so much, and when he thought the lessons over, Harley taught Gil how to fight against many opponents at once. Uma smiled when Gil excelled at Harley's teaching. (The lessons meant she would owe Harley two more favors, but Uma didn't mind. Everything had a price.)

Right about the time Mal had claimed the last of her newly formed pack, thus making her role as the island's center borough pack leader an actuality instead of formality, Uma and Gil cross into Harriet's borders, Gil staying in the shadows as Uma issues her challenge: If Uma's champion wins against Harriet's, Uma gets Harriet's finest ship and one member of her crew. Harriet scoffed at the challenge, as Uma knew she would, and demanded to know who would dare fight against her. At Uma's command, Gil stepped forth. Outraged, as Gil had committed yet another offense against his borough's pack leader by siding with other, Harriet amended the challenge: Gil would fight her best fighters at once, and should he lose, he would belong to her. Sharing a singular glance with Gil, Uma agreed. And she tried not to smirk too hard when Gil easily bested six swords. Seething with outrage, Harriet then demanded that Uma herself fight against her. Delighted that Harriet was playing into her hand, Uma agreed, under one condition: Should Uma win against Harriet, Uma would take control of the eastern coastline in Harriet's borough, and should Uma lose, Harriet may do what she like with both Uma and Gil. Harriet, the misguided and overconfident wretch, agreed.

Harriet's scream of livid defeat could be heard throughout the island.

Uma took Harriet's finest ship, a portion of Harriet's territory, and the crew's he-wench for her own. Everyone, including Gil, was perplexed as to why Uma, fierce and vicious in her rise to power, took a forced effeminate whore from the crew instead of the many capable swordsmen. Unbeknownst to everyone, Uma had had little Uriel spy on Harriet's crew, and he had brought back to her valuable information: Uriel spoke of a boy made up in crude gowns that would service each crew member when called, and this boy with the unusually long hair would be privy to all crew members' secrets. She told this to both Harry and Gil, told them that Harry was the most valuable part of Harriet's crew because he knew the most, and his knowledge would aid in Uma securing and keeping her position as pack leader. While Gil was impressed, Harry was nothing if not stunned. Even more so when Uma told him he could wear what he wanted, could cut his hair short or shave it off completely, she didn't care how he looked.

When Harry donned an actual shirt and actual slacks, Uma strongly urged him to take combat lessons from Gil. When Gil complained (he had never taught anybody anything in his life), Uma simply stated that owing so many favors to Harley would be bothersome. Reluctantly, Gil agreed, figuring that Harry had just as much to lose should he ever be caught alone with Harriet or her men. Before instructions began, though, Uma issued her first order to them both: under no circumstances was Harry to be used in anyway, unless Harry himself explicitly states he wanted that for himself. She told them that she didn't mind them fucking, each other or other persons in her territory, so long as everything is one hundred percent on board with it, and she gave Harry permission to use whatever means necessary to anyone who forced themselves on him.

From that moment on, Harry, and Gil, were Uma's.

Uma brought others into her crew of lost boys and girls, made it so everyone was equal under her rule, both guys and gals serving as capable crew of her prized ship.

Uma and Jay interacted frequently. Jay acted as an ambassador of sorts, for Mal's pack (Mal only interacted with the other leaders to enforce or to keep in check), and to keep peace (he was more than the attack dog they thought him to be) between the packs, Jay occasionally bartered with the pack leaders. One of the barters for Uma was a hook from the Hook borough (neither had liked Harriet very much, and both figured giving Harry a hook would be an even greater insult).

Harley bartered with Jay, usually for better weapons or supplies for her ragtag bunch in her mother's borough. Though, occasionally, she'd challenge him for sport.

The balance on the island was delicate, but Mal and the other pack leaders saw to it that remained in check.

And then Mal's pack left.

  
A map of the Isle of the Lost, with the borders in place up until the core four leave.  
Hell’s Gate - general term for the barrier as a whole, but the remains of the bridge is also referred as Hell’s Gate

Fool’s Land - holds no permanent dwellings, usually avoided as it’s where the Poor Fool roams.

No Man’s Land - no true pack leader, instead all inhabitants of the borough are fiercely loyal to Maleficent out of fear

Hun Territory - no outsiders permitted unless violent and prolonged torture is wanted [Jay sneaks in at certain spots for barters]

Rourke’s borough - ex-soldiers, rogues, and mercenaries; constant in-fighting

Helga’s borough - mostly anti-villain territory. Acts as shelter to those who flee the other boroughs. 

Tremaine’s borough - whatever passes as nobility and such on the island reside within this borough.

DH = Dragon Hall - this borough is a neutral space so that turf and blood wars cease long enough for the youth of the island can get education if wanted/forced. Facilier oversees Dragon Hall but doesn’t exactly enforce the no fighting rule

Gaston’s borough - brawn more than brains, mostly known for the brothels

Frollo’s Cult - no one but the insane set foot within this borough

DE - region blocked off by a thick forest of iron thorns where the Dragon’s Eye was hidden away. Other secrets lie in this region, but most remain just that.

Hook’s borough - mostly the shady side of seafaring folk and people who are used to the water, spread out since the northern and northwestern coastlines are occupied by the Huns. A portion of the coastline was won from Harriet when Uma bested her in a challenge.

Uma’s borough - the remnants of Ursula’s control before she retreated completely into the waters, more seafaring folk, now houses lost boys and girls of Uma’s crew.

Central borough - houses Maleficent’s Tower. The dotted line represents the bazaar/market place. The original border was drawn because Maleficent didn’t have time for the turf and blood wars happening so close to her Tower, but since Mal’s rise to prominent pack leader, the borders now serve as a reminder of Mal’s own power  
  
The ages of the island kids when the core four left for Auradon [core four’s ages omitted since everyone should know their ages (Jay, Mal, and Evie are 16 and Carlos is 14)].

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. But don't get too attached to some of those kids. :| 
> 
> Those of you who follow my new tumblr know this rule, but let me say so here, just in casesss: every time I receive a comment/ask that's basically just "when are you updating/where's the new chapter!!" I delay my writing process by two months. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
